Semiconductor wafers are often subjected to high temperatures during heat treatment (e.g., annealing). However, during annealing the semiconductor wafers become more plastic and if they are not adequately supported they may undergo slip due to gravitational and thermal stresses. Slip may introduce contaminants into the semiconductor wafers and may also lead to damage to the wafers. Wafers are supported on wafer holder platforms (i.e., support rings) during annealing. These platforms typically contact the wafer only at specific points on the surface of the wafer, rather than on the entire surface of the wafer, and slip may occur at these contact points.